Nís
Physiology of Female Elves The adult femle elf or Nís in their native tongue stand between 5'6" and 6' and weigh between 120 and 130lbs. Their skin is golden and radiant duing the day, and at night shifts to a fair complexion with a silver glow. Their hair gold, silver, black, or blonde. Their eyes are silver, violet, blue, or gold. Development A new born seldë (girl) is not much different than a human girl. The biggest difference is the pointy ears, and the lack of sexual organs. A seldë will grow to a height of 4' by the age of five and weigh 80-90lbs. She will stay this way for the next five to seven years. Sometime during her tenth to twelfth year a seldë will enter cuivië (puberty, lit. awakening). She will start to grow again at a rate of 4-6" a year. Her yulmot amilvasuc (breasts) will also begin to develop. A fatty deposit no more than an inch thick will appear on both sides of her chest each one measuring 5-6" in diameter. Over the course of five years this deposit with build up until it is equal in thickness to half its diameter. Once fully developed the breasts are comparable to C-DD cups. The yulmot are perfectly hemispherical, and do not hang over any part of the chest. The top slopes upward onto the chest. The ambos (chest) will widen during puberty, to a circumference of 36-38". The orioswët (waist) will narrow to a circumference of 25-27", and is always 7/10ths the measurement of the chest. The oswët (hips) will widen to a circumference equal to that of the chest. The hacca (buttocks) is round clearly defined, and firm. After about two and a half years of puberty, a seldë's merëolot (flower of desire) will open. The merëolot is covered by a layer of skin during her youth, and the opening of it causes bleeding. The bleeding will stop after a day, and is the only bleeding that she will do in her life. At the end of her cuivië an egg is deposited into her womb, containing half of her genetic sequence. This egg will stay in her womb until it is fertilized, and the resulting selda is born. Nís do not develop body hair Yulmot Amilvasuc The yulmot amilvasuc or "cups of mother's milk" are how a Nís feeds her newborns. They are also secondary sex organs. The yulmot are made up of three parts. The inner being a sac which holds the amilvasuc, and is connected to the nipple by ducts.. Each sac contains enough milk for one child, for one day, and once emptied the sacs take one day to refil. Around the sac is fat, which give the yulmot their volume and keep the amilvasuc at an idealy warm temperature. Between the fat and skin are muscles fibers connected to the collar bone and ribs. These fibers wrap around the yulmot giving them their shape and also holding them in place. Before child birth and two years after a child is born, the amilivasuc contains extra nutrients. These nutrients when drunk by a nér during puhta (coitus) help to prevent him from tiring too quickly. Merëolot The merëolot is wear a Nér inserts his puhto hatal (penis, lit. spear of coitus) during puhta . The merëolot is also where newborn elves emerge from. The merëolot is made up of three parts. The outer two parts being fleshy covering, which protect the inner workings of the merëolot from contaminates. The inner part is the canal in which a puhto hatal is inserted and from which a child is born. During sexual arousal the fleshy outer coverings retract exposing the inner canal. Blood vessels around the inner canal swell and cause the canal opening to come closer to the surface. The inner canal secretes a lubricant calld puhtonen, to aid in penetration. The outer coverings secrete a fluid called lotomiru, this is a swet tasting liquid which nér frequently feast on before penetration. During ovulation the merëolot produces a sweet smell, which isn't noticeable by elves related to the Nís. It also increases in temperatue making it more comfortable to sit with the legs slightly open, signalling to nér that she is capable of bearing a child. Móna The móna is the womb of a nís it is connected directly to the merëolot. The móna has an inverted teardrop shape with a sirpë (stem) hanging from the top. The sirpë is connected to the yulmot, and it is where the hrooselda (egg) will develop at the end of cuivië. During pregnancy the únónaselda recieves nutrients from the yulmot. Category:The Elves